pdshfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Ralph Richards
Debut Year? It states both 1950 and 1951: which is it?Cebr1979 (talk) 07:40, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Powers? Was this character non-powered?Cebr1979 (talk) 07:38, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Notes? Who is Theodore Sturgeon and why is that listed here?Cebr1979 (talk) 08:19, November 24, 2016 (UTC) :I'm still curious about this? Without an explanation, I may just delete that point.Cebr1979 (talk) 07:47, December 5, 2016 (UTC) Theodore Sturgeon wrote a story called KILLDOZER, quite indentical to the story here. Killdozer was made into a television film, and is quite well-known. It's a case of a copywritten story that was nearly lifted to create this one, and seems relevant as a sidenote at least. KNO2skull (talk) 10:38, December 5, 2016 (UTC) :Ok. So that needs to be properly explained on the pages then because, as it is right now, it seems like random nonsense thrown in for no reason. It's very confusing.Cebr1979 (talk) 10:54, December 5, 2016 (UTC) ::"This story is identical in many ways to the previous Theodore Sturgeon story, 'Killdozer..." sounds like Theodore wrote both stories and copied himself.Cebr1979 (talk) 10:57, December 5, 2016 (UTC) ::It could be Sturgeon wrote the story, but there's no information I have found. It could be that someone just lifted a good idea. GCD lists the Sturgeon connection too, but there's no corroboration on whether or not Sturgeon wrote this story. KNO2skull (talk) 11:02, December 5, 2016 (UTC) :::Ok. So the notes section needs to be written better because... For example: the reason I brought it up is because I was confused thinking Theodore had written both stories so wondered why the infobox stated the creator as "unknown."Cebr1979 (talk) 11:05, December 5, 2016 (UTC) Elyaqim: Would you mind taking a look at the current wording when you have a minute please? Thanks in advance.Cebr1979 (talk) 11:18, December 5, 2016 (UTC) It seems a bit of speculation to wonder if Sturgeon wrote this story or if it was copied from his story, or even if it's coincidental. I suppose clarifying it isn't a negative, but it feels irrelevant. The extreme similarities ensure coincidence is highly unlikely. KNO2skull (talk) 12:05, December 5, 2016 (UTC) :You just contradicted yourself: Is it wrong to speculate Sturgeon wrote the story or are the coincidences highly unlikely? I only edited the notes section based off what you've said in this thread.Cebr1979 (talk) 12:10, December 5, 2016 (UTC) :I didn't think the additions were necessary in the first place. After making them amd reflecting on it, I continue to agree that they are unnecessary. The fact that the story is identical in significant ways to Sturgeon's is adequate. The creator of the story is still unknown. :KNO2skull (talk) 12:15, December 5, 2016 (UTC) ::"The fact that the story is identical in significant ways to Sturgeon's is adequate." No. Without proof to that effect... the assumptions need to stop! It's fine to make an assumption and note it but, just jumping on it as though it's fact without proof cannot happen! Also: Something can't be "indentical in many ways..." It's either identical or it's not. "Similar" is what we should use.Cebr1979 (talk) 12:18, December 5, 2016 (UTC) ::A killer bullldozer brought to life by electrical means is identical to Sturgeon's story. That is not similar, that is identical.KNO2skull (talk) 12:21, December 5, 2016 (UTC) :::No... That makes it similar to Sturgeon's story. If it were identical to Sturgeon's story, it would be Sturgeon's story.Cebr1979 (talk) 12:25, December 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::That's like saying two people with blue eyes are identical. They're not. They're similar.Cebr1979 (talk) 12:28, December 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::According to the Cambridge dictionary definition for "identical", it means "very similar". So, identical is similar, but "very similar" is what this story is to Sturgeon's.KNO2skull (talk) 12:34, December 5, 2016 (UTC) :::::So let's just use "similar" instead of the secondary word that "kinda/sorta/but only sometimes means the same thing."Cebr1979 (talk) 12:37, December 5, 2016 (UTC) :::::Isn't "kinda/sorta/ but only sometimes" identical to "similar"? lol ::::::Yep! But they're not identical to "identical." lol (sign your posts)Cebr1979 (talk) 12:48, December 5, 2016 (UTC)